


No One Can Break My Heart Like...

by charxjay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff Alert, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: Flaws, everyone has them and every relationship has them but if looking past them, that is the key.





	

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt sent into my tumblr, based on the song true love by p!nk

Getting on each other’s nerves, they _know_ they do but they don’t care because they’re able to look past it and see that they still love each other despite this.

For example, Jace knows it gets on Simon’s nerves when he’s over protective. Now, Jace would say he’s normally protective over his boyfriend – who happens to get himself captured a lot, but Simon tells him he’s being way too protective, that he is able to protect himself. Or would say that Jace would only make it worse if it’s just a mundane problem.

_“Oh my, JACE! It’s just a fight,” Simon exclaimed, grabbing hold of Jace’s arm before he could move past him. He moves his hand up to rub a little._

_“They_ hit _you Simon, they deserve to get hit back,” Jace replied, his face showing the clear anger on his face because how dare they hit Simon._

 _“A fight Jace, you know those things you get into? So just leave it, I’ve had worse…literally, I’m fucking_ dead _. Come on, just…you can tend to my wounds,” Simon offers, even though they’re probably_ nothing _and its just blood left over from when skin did crack open – or is the other guys. Simon doesn’t really know._

Simon’s sleeping habits, they’re not the best and he can’t get them to settle on set times and this annoys Jace, because he’s not the heaviest of sleepers’ so each time Simon would get up or climb into bed, he’d wake up to the movement.  Or if Simon tossed and turned to get comfortable, it affected his own sleep pattern when they slept in the same bed as his boyfriend.

_The moment Simon turned in the bed, it woke Jace up but he didn’t open his eyes because maybe it was just a turn and he can fall back asleep but he’s turning again a few seconds later. Then again, he does it four more times and Jace has had enough and peeks open his eyes. Looking towards Simon he gives a light glare, there absolutely no heat behind it. “Get comfortable and go to sleep would you?” Jace mumbles._

_“Sorry, did I wake you? I’m sorry, yeah I’m going to get comfortable,” Simon starts to ramble slightly, and Jace just can’t help but smile a little so he’s opening up his arms. Simon gets the hint and cuddle’s himself into Jace. When they’re cuddling, their sleeping tends to be better – not that they’ve quiet figured that out yet._

Simon knows he can go _on and on_ about almost nothing, knows it’s annoying, Jace knows he can be too guarded, knows he isn’t too good with showing his feelings. They know they can accidently step on each other’s toes, yet they can’t seem to find a good enough reason to ever break up. They’ll take the hits they get a bump in the road and get past it. They maybe find the smallest of things annoying, or hate them but the others, all the good stuff? It outweighs all the bad things because the _good_ things are so much bigger. They tease each other, they know exactly how to make fun of each other yet get a laugh instead of a storm off.

 _“Come on,” Simon whined, a pout forming upon his lips as took a step back from Jace, his body no longer flush against him. He’s given up trying to reach for the paper Jace had in his hand, he’s_ just _that bit shorter – or it could be the boots Jace is wearing, so that he’s unable to reach it._

_Jace shakes his head, a playful smirk upon his lips before he’s dropping his arm and holding out the paper, Simon makes a grab for it but Jace uses his other arm to hold Simon back from getting it. “Surely what you’ve written can’t be that embarrassing? Thought you were trying to write songs?”_

_“I am, just not that one, Jace please, baby,” Simon is pleading now, forming the puppy dog eyes._

_“I know Isabelle, Clary and Max, so if you think puppy eyes are going to work, they’re not. Plus, I’ve already read it and…Is that how you truly feel? Because, you know a lot of it is very what is the mundane word, cliché? Very cliché Simon,” Jace says as he’s letting his arm down and letting Simon take the paper. He watches as Simon folds the paper up and puts it in his pocket._

_“You’re an asshole,” If there was heat in Simon’s voice, Jace would be hurt and Simon would regret it but there isn’t so Jace is just smiling at Simon, pulling him close._

_Jace wraps his arms around Simon, pressing a kiss to Simon’s lips before saying “I love you too.”_

Sometimes, Jace loves Simon’s ramblings and he will just watch because the way Simon’s face lights up is just _amazing_ to him and he loves it. He loves watching Simon being so passionate about the things he loves. Simon may think it’s a bit too much, but he does like it when Jace is over protective sometimes because it helps to give him a feeling of still being _mundane_. That he isn’t immortal and could die any moment.

Through the ups and downs, they know they can rely on each other, these are the thoughts running through his mind and he lets out a small sigh, tilting his chin a little so that he can look towards his boyfriend from where he is lying his head on his chest. He lets a small smile spread across his lips, “Hey, I hate you,”

The response he gets is a small laugh and a smile, as well as an, “I hate you too.” So, smiling like idiots, he pushes himself up and kisses his lover’s lips softly.


End file.
